The welcome to Forks
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Chyna leaving her school to go to Forks. She meets a mysterious boy named Matthew. Matthew Doesn't show up after 3 days. Bella sees Chyna having a nightmare.
1. moving to Forks and nightmare

"Hi, Chyna." Said fletcher.

"Hi, Fletcher. Have you seen anything new around school?" Asked Chyna.

"Apart from seeing you every day." He murmured to himself.

"What did you just say Fletcher?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, I see you in maths."

"Chyna, we are in the same class. We take classes together remember."

"Hi, Chyna." Lexi said.

"Hi, Lexi. Why are you talking to me?"

"Usaully, i am mean to you. But i don't care. Because your an stupid ant."

"Lexi, you seriously need to leave me alone. Your being a bitch."

"Fine freaky nerd."

* * *

The next day at school.

"Augus, Chyna is leaving this school. Her Mum called last night and told the head teacher." Olive said.

"What do you mean 'She's leaving'?" Fletcher said to Olive.

"She's leaving to go to Forks. She'll be leaving in 2 days." Olive said in reply.

"So, she is really leaving here?" Said Fletcher.

"I guess she won't be here everyday and she'll probably make new friends and forget about us." Angus said to Olive and Fletcher.

"Hi, guys." Said Chyna.

"Is it true your leaving, Chyna?" Fletcher asked her.

"Yes, it is true I am leaving and I would never ever forget yous or how you were good friends to me."nO Said Chyna to Fletcher.

"Chyna, You are stupid little ant. I never want to see you again." Said Lexi to Chyna.

* * *

The next day of school Chyna had to go home early because her Dad came to pick her up from school. When they got home someone was waiting in Chyna's bedroom and she was a bit upset that she was always picked on and how it hurted her. Her life was crashed to the ground.

"Dad, are we leaving today to go to Forks?" She asked questioning her Dad.

"Yes, your leaving but it's not today, it's tomorrow. We are just packing your things today. Tomorrow morning or afternoon we are hitting the road." He said to Chyna who looked confused.

"Do think Cameron is coming to Forks?" She asked her Dad.

"No, he is not going. You are living with Charlie." Her Dad said. Chyna didn't know that her Dad is staying behind to look after Cameron.

"So, your dropping me of and then you are coming back here?" Chyna said to her Dad.

"Yes, I am." He said to Chyna.

"So, it looks like it's just going to be me leaving then?" She said to her Dad.

"Yes, it is going to be just you and you have a cousin named Bella." He said answering her question.

* * *

The next day Chyna went to school and in the afternoon her Dad came to pick her up from school.

"Bye, Chyna." Fletcher said to Chyna.

"Bye, Fletcher. I will miss you so much." She said to him waving goodbye.

"Bye, Chyna. I will miss you so much." Olive said to Chyna.

"Bye, Olive. I'll miss you too. I will never ever forget you, Olive." Chyna said but Angus never showed up because he wasn't well enough.

* * *

Chyna got in the car and went straight to Forks. Her dad l helped her with he boxes and Charlie also helped too.

Chyna: Hi, Bella.

Bella: Hi, China.

chyna: How are you, Bella?

Bella: I've been good.

Chyna: Tomorrow I start school.

Bella: I heard that you left your old school.

Chyna: Don't remind me. I had enough of that girl Lexi Reed picking on me.

* * *

The next day the first day of school started and it was pouring down with rain.

"It is time to get up, Chyna. It is the first day of school." Bella said waking her up.

"I know, I have to get up and get dressed for school. I don't wanna miss it." She said to Bella get up.

"Oh, by the way. I'll be taking you to school. Do you miss your old school?" She asked her waiting on her.

"No, I don't miss my old school. I am happier here. But if I did I would have said I miss it. But I don't." She said to her cousin. But she didn't miss her friends. She was always picked but she's much happier.

"I know, but if you did I would wanna know." She said to Chyna she was happy on the inside. Because she had her cousin to stay. But Chyna will visit her old school soon.

"Come on, we gotta go to Forks high school. I am happy your here." Bella said to Chyna.

* * *

In the first lesson with Gabriella.

"Troy you know you got a basketball practise. And you have the finals this week you can't forget." Gabriella said to Troy. But he didn't know that his father was looking for him. To tell him to get back to the basketball game.

"I know, but I have been looking for my Dad to him. That you and me were going to Forks High. I wouldn't miss it." Troy said to Gabriella to save them from arguing.

"I've gotta go. I don't wanna miss another lesson. Because me teacher said if your late again you will get a slip for being late for class again. That's what the teacher said." She said to Troy. She really didn't want to be late for the lesson. Because it would mean to she could get in to trouble for being late and get a detention for being late. The teacher would be harsh at her again. But she wouldn't let her guard down.

* * *

Back with Chyna and Bella.

"Hello, everybody. Chyna why don't you sit with Matthew?" The teacher asked her. And she did what she was asked to do. She went to sit with Matthew. Who could smell her scent.

"Do I smell or something?" She asked Matthew. But he got up and walked out of the class. He asked here any other classes available. But she said every class is full.

"Hang on, dear." Matthew walked out of the office. Chyna couldn't believe what she just saw with her eyes. She got home and Charlie was waiting for Bella to come in.

"Dad, I just met this boy and he just walked out of the class. He kept staring at me. But don't know why." She told him the honest truth. What did she expect him to do? He couldn't tell he why he had walked straight out of the class. She kept wanting to ask him.

"Bella had the exact same thing before. But she wouldn't tell me." He told her. Bella did have the same thing with Edward because he didn't tell when she figured it out. It meant that Matthew walked out of the class. Then Edward walked out aswell. But why would they keep that from both of them.

"I saw Edward in class. He could smell Bella. He kept staring at her." She said to her Uncle. Bella could see it on the corner of her eye. She looked at him at lunchtime. Before going home later that afternoon.

"You could see why I don't like that boy." Charlie said to Chyna. He finished his dinner and he told Bella and Chyna to go to bed. They went to bed. But Bella and Chyna stay in bed and talked.

* * *

The next day Bella and Chyna got up and got already for school. Edward and Matthew were a no show. They didn't turn up for school. The next and tomorrow went by Edward and Matthew didn't show up. A day later came and Edward and Matthew were in school.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce my self. I am Matthew." He introduced him self. But he didn't know that Chyna had a look on her face.

"You were gone for 3 days. I didn't see you. You were a no show." She notified that she didn't know why he was gone for 3 days.

"I had a family emergency. I had to leave. It was important to me." He said to her. Edward did the exact same with Bella they both were protecting their families.

"How was it important to you?" She said asking him. He didn't want to answer that question. So, instead he just walked away.

"Your, Chyna right?" A guy asked her. She nodded yes.

"Yes, I am Chyna. What's your name?" She asked him.

"My name is Chad. I am from Albaqueque." He said to her. She didn't know that he just became her friend. Jacob was walking by Chyna. She wanted to know his name but he walked on. But then he certainly turn around and he went and asked her name.

"Hi, my name is Jacob. I've seen you go home with your cousin." He also stated that he saw her go home with her sister at 3:00. She would notice that he didn't know that Bella had a cousin.

* * *

Later that night Chyna had a nightmare and Bella woke her up. Bella had a night mare once. Just like Chyna did.

"What happened, Chyna?" Bella asked her. When Chyna realised what she was talking about.

"I had a nightmare that Edward and Matthew were going to kill us. Me and you." She said she was terrified that the dream could have been real. But it wasn't real.

"You were lucky I didn't call my dad into this bedroom otherwise he would have shouted at you." Bella was right. Her dad would have shouted at her. But he was lucky to not be there.


	2. Normally part 1

"You were lucky I didn't call my dad into this bedroom otherwise he would have shouted at you." Bella was right. Her dad would have shouted at her. But he was lucky to not be there. Be she had a nightmare that did scare her.

The next day school started and Chyna got up and ready for school. She rushed down to the car where Bella had be waiting on her. When they got to school. Chyna saw a girl and boy come up to them.

"Hey, my name is Jade." She said to Chyna. She wanted to know what was so different about Matthew and why did he try to kill her in her dream.

"Hi, my name is Chyna. What's with Matthew? Staring at me.?" She asked Jade. She notice that everybody was going to class again. She was sitting next to Matthew again.

"Matthew, can you please stop staring at me? You've been staring at me for 2 days now." The teacher heard Chyna shout out loud in class.

"Shouting won't be allowed in my class or during lesson time, Miss Parks." The teacher said with warning.

"I am sorry next I won't shout in class." She told the teacher, but she was upset that Matthew kept on staring at her all the time. During the lesson the teacher noticed that Matthew wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying.

"That's it Matthew go down to the office." She told him. So he went down to the office.

* * *

At lunchtime Chyna went to sit with her new friends and Chad came over and joined them.

"Hey, Chad." Jessica said to him.

"Hey, Jessica." He said to her happily.

"Where's my cousin?" Bella asked them both. The both of them looked confused.

"Here she comes." Leo said to Bella.

"Hi, Jess." She said to Jessica. When she was seated. She started eating her lunch.

"Hi, Chyna." Jessica said to her. All of them were sitting at the table eating their lunch. Suddenly Matthew came and sat with them all.

"You normally don't spend lunchtime with us, Matthew." Chyna said to him. He would normally sit with Edward and his family, but he decided to sit with Chyna's friends.


	3. Normally part 2

"I know I don't normally sit here." Matthew confessed to Chyna.

"So, why are you sitting at this table?" She questioned him.

"Because I enjoy sitting and seeing you at this table." He said getting ready to go to the lesson with Chyna. Edward got up and walked straight to Bella and started talking to her.

"Bella, maybe we shouldn't be friends." He said with a confessive look.

"What does that mean?" She questioned him with a stare.

"It means if your smart stay away from me." He said walking away to go to class.

* * *

During the class Matthew started talking to Chyna and Edward just looked at Bella who didn't even notice him staring at her.

"Do you like the rain?" Matthew questioned Chyna with a look.

"Yes, but sometimes it can be a little too much." She confessed to Matthew.

"Bella is a smart girl. She knows of culture." He stated her.

"I know." She said to him and got back to work.

"Matthew, I expect to see you working and focusing and Chyna welcome a board." The teacher stated and said to the both of them.

"Well done, Chyna." Bella said with a happy look on her face.

"We should tell your dad." Chyna said stating Bella.

* * *

Later that day Bella got up and started talking to her dad. And her dad was having dinner. He got up and went over to where Isabella was standing. He started asking her how Chyna was doing at school.

"How is Chyna doing at school?" Her dad questioned her.

"She's doing well." She anwsered his question.

"I am guessing that it sounds like she is doing good." Her dad said with a proud smile.

"Matthew was staring at her again." She dad her dad.

"Why was he staring at her?" He ask with a question.

"Because he was asking her about the weather." She stated the obvious and then went to Chyna.

"Goodnight, Bella." Her cousin said to her.

"Goodnight, Chyna." Bella said to her going to sleep.

* * *

The next day Gabriella went over to her locker where Troy was waiting to walk her to class and Sharpay went in front of Ryan. Who was behind her. Ms. Durbus got up and teached the class.

"Gabriella, I heard that your leaving this school." Troy said to her.

"I know. I'll be leaving in Forks with my mum." Gabriella confessed to Troy.

"I am glad your leaving East high, Gabriella." Sharpay said with a happy look on her face.

"Sharpay, would you give the girl a break." Chad said with an angry look on his face.

"Fine. But I am still happy that she is leaving this school." Sharpay said sharply at Chad.


	4. Visiting Old friends

The next day was Saturday and Chyna got up and met her sister who was already downstairs in the kitchen talking to her dad about her going out to see some friends.

"Dad, make sure you look after Chyna." She said before leaving the house.

"I will look after her, Isabella." Her dad said before shutting the front door.

"Charlie, where is Isabella going?" She asked her uncle with a question.

"She is going to see some of her friends." Uncle Charlie said to her before leaving the room to get some snacks.

"Charlie, my dad phoned yesterday telling me that my friends miss me. I'll be visiting them a few days." She yelled to her uncle who was in the kitchen.

"I know. Your dad told me a few days ago and he misses you around his house." He told her with a sad look on his face. He came out of the kitchen with some snacks to give to Chyna.

* * *

Later that day Gabriella started packing her bags for Forks and left a note for Troy to read before she goodbye to him. Her mum was waiting for her in the car and droved away from the old house. Gabriella was going to miss all of friends but it was the only way to get a from her old life to get into her new life.

"Gabriella, I know you are probably missing your friends already. But it is time to think what you want to do with your future." Her mother said before looking out of the window.

"Mum, I miss Troy. How could I move on? If I didn't have a friend just like him." She told her mum with a little bit of a tear raining down her face

"If it weren't for him, he be probably be moving with his parents to a new house," Gabriella cut her mother off before she could even say, what she was gonna say to her.

"To a new life and new friends. It was probaby good for me to leave the hurt behind." She told her mum in surprise. It was going to be the beginning of a new life for Gabriella and her mum as well.

"It was probably the best thing for you to leave the past and hurt behind." Her mum also told her in surprise, that day was gonna change for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile with Chyna and her dad. Who had came to pick her up from Isabella Swan's house and take her to see some of her old friends. She was so happy to see her old friends with a smile on their faces.

"Chyna, you have have changed." Olive said to with a chunkle.

"So, have you Olive." Olive was surprised that she even rememberd her name.

"How's everything been in Forks?" Fletcher asked Chyna in a trance.

"Everything is going alright, I guess." She notified Fletcher who just gazed at her.

"How's Angus?" Chyna asked Jason who was just standing there watching them talk.

"He's been alright here and there in bits." Jason anwsered her question with a notifing look on his face before walking of.

"Olive. what is it with Jason? He doesn't seem like heself." She stated the obvious with a sad look on her face. Before leaving to get back into the car. It was going to be a day when she'd arrived back in Forks.


	5. New Girl named Gabriella

The next day Chyna woke back in Forks. She got up and went downstairs to see he Uncle Charlie talking to her cousin Bella, then she went out with some friends to see a movie. After the movie had finished Matt walked up towards Chyna. He started to talk to her as they both walked on a head.

"Chyna, do you want to go out some time?" Matt asked her with a smile and a gaze.

"Would love too, but no I have work to do and I have homework, only then I could start dating you." Chyna said with curiosity.

"Oh, I ubderstand." Matt said to her before walking off.

"Wait, I know. It almost had been riskingly, but we could just be friends for now, until graduation day." Chyna said willing to try and give it a shot.

"Okay, I understand. But it is worth risking it all." He said walking back to Chyna.

* * *

Meanwhile Gabriella got to Forks and started to unpack her boxes, then went straight up to her new room. Her mum helped her with the rest of her stuff, before going back to to get the rest of their stuff out of the and into their new home and new life. The next day school started for Gabriella. She made some new friends.

"Gabriella, why don't you come and sit with us?" Alex asked her, before sitting down at the table.

"Okay, Alex, I will come and sit with yous at the table." She said to him, before sitting down around the table.

"Hey, Chyna." Jay said as she walked passed him.

"How long have known Chyna, Jay?" She questioned him with a curious look on her face.

"I know her, because Bella didn't know she even had a cousin." He said standing up and ready to go outside to go to the lesson.

"Matt, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, Matt." Jessica said before leaving the lunch room.

* * *

Later that day Matt got home and saw that Alice was waiting to tell him about Chyna and how she got to Forks. Matt knew what she might say about Chyna. Living in Forks with her cousin.

"Matt, she has been here along. She hasn't been here and in love." Alice told him with generousity.

"I know, but last night. She said she had other things to do." He told Alice who was giving him the look. He walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom. Edward went to talk to him about some things.

"Matt, you need to think about your future. We are vampires. We have to decide who we're with." He had given an idea to Matt and decided to talk to Chyna.

"Your right, Edward. I need to think about it and, then I will decide what I wanna do with it." He said before walking off. To talk to Chyna.

"Hi, Mr, Swan. Is Chyna home?" He asked Bella's dad.

"Yeah, she is home and she wants to talk about something with you." Bella's dad stated the obvious. Matt didn't know what it was about.

"Hi, Matt. There's something I wanna tell you. Did talk to the new girl named Gabriella?" She asked him on the phone.

"No, I just met her at lunchtime. Why are you jealous?" Obviously she was jealous, but she could tell him that she was jealous of him.

"Yes, Matt, I am jealous of you." She said stating him.

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up and got ready for school. She had gone downstairs and her mum made her some breakfast before going to school to see her friends. After she had finished her breakfast she got into her car and droved to school.

"Gabriella, how are you liking the rain?" Jack asked her sitting down at the table and Edward and Bella walked into the class and went to sit behind them both.

"Hey, is your name Gabriella?" Edward asked her with his golden eyes.

"Yes, I am Gabriella. Why?" She questioned the obvious look on his face.

"Because Bella's cousin saw Matt talking to you yesterday at lunchtime." He said in a trance. When the class had finished Chyna went up and started to talk to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabriella, I know you started here yesterday." She said with a stated look on her face.

"I was just talking to Matt. Nothing happened between us." Gabriella cried out and she walked off. To find Jack.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Jack asked her and sat beside her.

"No, Chyna came up to me and give me a werid stare." She said to him with a curious look.

"She should have just left you alone, because you've been through so much already." Jack confronted her and helped her of the ground.

"Thank you, Jack." She said thanking him.

"Your welcome, Gabby." He said to her before going to class.

* * *

They all went into class together, Chyna went up and talked to Matt. He said to go away, because she hurted Gabriella's feelings. Matt went up to talk to Gabriella. Who was sitting with Jack Frost.

"Jack, can I talk to Gabriella for a minute or two?" He asked him politely.

"Sure you can talk to her. After what your friend did." He threatend him.

"Gabriella, I am sorry for what Chyna did to you. You haven't talked to me for 1 day now." He said to her. While she just sat there in silence.

"Matt, I think it's best if you sat back at your table." Jack said to him. As he walked back to sit with Chyna Parks.

"I promise that she won't trouble Gabriella again." He said knowingly to him, before sitting back down next to Chyna.

"You better hope she won't trouble her again." Jack said before sitting back down next to Gabriella. At hometime Gabriella and Jack stayed behind to study with their teacher. Gabriella's mum said it was alright for her to stay behind and study at school with Jack.


	6. Author's Note

I am sorry that I couldn't keep up to date with the Welcome To Forks. I am so busy wth 'The Bully.' I promise that I will update it soon.

I would love see some people reading this story.


	7. Studying and hospital

"Jack, why are we in the library? When lurking-china could be about." She whispered quietly to him.

"Gabriella, I don't know, but I think China is looking for Matthew." Jack whispered back to her, then when they had finished reading. They both headed of to class together.

"China, there's that girl you were bullying this morning." Justine said as she walked over to punch Gabriella and she got in trouble with the teacher. Edward and Bella had gone to help her of the ground, then Zuko walked into the room, then he saw blood coming from Gabriella.

"Bella, what happened here?" Katara asked standing by the bleeding girl.

"Some-one named Justine went up and hit her, but it's entirely China's fault." Bella said as they rushed Gabriella to the hospital to get her checked over by Carlisle. Gabriella was really bleeding out a lot and Jack had sat at her bedside, but Gabriella was in a coma, then she tried to wake up from it, but she couldn't, then at least she could try.

"Justine is kind of a coward and a lameo to Gabriella, but Gabriella needs all the support she could get from all of us." Zuko said as he kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Zuko, I think she's trying to wake up. Her eyes are flickering and she felt your warmth of your lips, Zuko." Bella said as Gabriella finally woke up from the coma and tried to sit up, but she couldn't sit up. Because of the pain.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Edward asked as Zuko helped her sit up and she saw her mum and dad rush into her room, before they went to see, they went the Reception.

"Where's our daughter?" She asked the reception and they pointed to 209, then the both of them followed a nurse to see her and find that she was awake and even well, but then she was in a shock. All the doctors ran into the room.

* * *

Meanwhile back at school with China. China had been studying in the library all afternoon with Matthew Cullen and Justine walked into the room when she was tripped over by Cody.

"I guess that's what you get when you punch someone and, even in front of the teacher." Cody said and he was even on Gabriella's side.

"Cody, where is Gabriella, anyways?" She asked and she realise that she had been rushed to the hospital, after what she did to her in the classroom.

"She was rushed to the hospital, after you stabbed her with a knife in the classroom and she won't be back, until April. Because of what you did to her, even now she's in hospital. Her mum and dad is even worried, even she been bleeding out a lot, but they didn't want it to get out of hand, Zuko has stayed at Gabriella's bedside, until she finally woke up from the coma." The head teacher said and Gabriella was going to be in school for a few months. China had walked into the library when she saw her best friend was in trouble for stabbing Gabriella during the lesson.

"Justine, what did you do to Gabriella?" China asked with a curious look upon her face as one of her friends called her cell phone.

"Olive, what's the matter?" She asked her friend down the phone and Olive couldn't believe that China had threatening Gabriella, but Olive was mad at her for what she had done to Gabriella Montez and Fletcher thought he loved her, but he doesn't anymore, neither does Matthew, until Gabriella finds her strength again to get back up on her feet, only then she could get her revenge on her.

"How could you do that to Gabriella?" Olive shouted down the phone to her and China just paused for a moment. Because she knew she had done something terribly wrong to Gabriella.

"I got Justine to stab Gabriella and I know what I did was wrong, but I must admit it to myself. I have to apologise to her as soon as I can get out of jail with Justine, but first I need to stop being so jealous of her. Because at the end of the day, people forgive each other." China said, admitted to herself and, even exclaimed herself to Olive, but Olive wasn't pleased with her at for what she had done to Gabriella.

* * *

"Gabriella's awake now, Miss. Montez, but she is on the tube and, even stabilised." Carlisle said speaking to her mother and father, but Zuko had been sitting at her bedside, hoping that she would breathe on her own, but she couldn't.

"Carlisle, is she going to be okay through out the entire night? Because we might need to take her home, when she is feeling much more stronger, then we'll take her home." Gabriella's mother said staring at her on the tubes, but Gabriella could finally breathe again. She was getting better than usual and she fell into a deep sleep, then she started to cry and Zuko pulled her into him arms, then she finally stopped crying her eyes out and finally fell faster asleep. Because she was on the morphine and it made her strong again and, even full of life as well.

"She will be okay, but she needs to stay here over night and she needs the morphine to take the pain away." Carlisle said and he went to check the clip-board at the edge of Gabriella's bed.

"Jacob, is there something you could do to help us?" Emmet asked Jacob as he went to put the cards and flowers by her bedside.

"Sure, I can, but I want to get rid of the popular girl and to stop her from bullying Gabriella." Jasper had heard what Jacob said the popular girl.

"I would agree with Jacob on this, Emmet." Jasper said agreeing with Jacob and, then they saw Gabriella bleed out again, but then it stopped for a while, then Carlisle got some more morphine and it started to clear everything away, even the pain.

The next day Gabriella woke up and Zuko had some water waiting for her to wake up, then she gave him a smile and her parents had packed her bags, ready for her to go home with them both, but Carlisle wouldn't let her. Because she had been bleeding out again and she had been sick as well, but her parents didn't know she was sick.


	8. Normal

The next day Gabriella woke up and Zuko had some water waiting for her to wake up, then she gave him a smile and her parents had packed her bags, ready for her to go home with them both, but Carlisle wouldn't let her. Because she had been bleeding out again and she had been sick as well, but her parents didn't know she was sick.

"Gabriella, Edward is going to help us get rid of Chyna and send her back to her old school and the Cullen's won't be moving away. They want you to be part of their family and they want to take you in." Zuko said and Gabriella sat up to drink some water.

"Thank you, but she was jealous that Matt came up to talk to me and believe when I was in the classroom, Jess walked in and tripped me up and that's how I got cut, even hurt by her, but I can't say that she dislikes me." Gabriella said as her heart rate rised up and the doctors ran into her room, then a angel showed up. Gabriella was in danger.

"I have grave news. God himself knew this would happen, but he couldn't watch Gabriella die in front of yous. He has decided to fix Gabriella up and needs to give her sometime to heal up, but it could take her days to renew her life once again and be relief of the suffering that affects her." The angel said to them and they left the room, then the angel put Gabriella to sleep for a few days, but it didn't stop her heart.

"What's the news, Carlisle?" Gabriella's mother said standing by the door of his office.

"Gabriella is not dying, but god has decided to put Gabriella to sleep for a few days, until she's back to her normal self again, but I need to check her heart." Carlisle said rushing over to Gabriella's room.

"Carlisle, god has decided to let you watch her through out the entire night and check up on her every minute." The angel said as Gabriella slept peacefully.

"I know and I lost my wife a few days ago. I can't lose Gabriella." Carlisle said in a sad voice to him.

"I think she should marry you, Carlisle, but after she gains her strength back." Gabriella's mother said staring as she was asleep and even breathing.

"I think that is a very good idea, but I rather wait, until she awakens and put out of the long sleep. It's going a long night for all us here and out there, but I should of ask god to put her in Asgard where they can protect from all that has happened here. Because of Chyna Parks and the best thing is Loki might be able to help us protect her." Carlisle said as he went to check her heart. Edward had heard of the news of Gabriella being in hospital and, even he had known that she was going to be part of their family.

* * *

Mean while Chyna had walked into the library to read a book, then Matthew went to sit with her and talked her about what she had done to Gabriella after the lesson had finished that day.

"What did you do to her, Chyna? Carlisle and her mother are worried sick about her." Matthew said as he panicked and threw a book the floor. Chyna didn't know what to do when it came to being a good friend to Gabriella.

"Matthew, I did know something that day. You were falling for her and that what caused this problem. I am sorry for what I did, but how can I say I'm sorry to her? When she's in a hospital. Despite all of this is my fault, I should've known better to listen to my facts." Chyna cried to him and he walked away from her, then got in his car to go to the hospital.

"Chyna, you were a good cousin, but I don't why you would hurt an innocent person like her, but the fact is you've driven away the one person you cared about and now they probably move away because of you, but that's not the case." Bella said trying to get her to listen, but Chyna had to go back to her home town. She felt a fool to believing that she had done wrong.

"Jessica, I am sorry that Chyna is not the best cousin I've had in years, but she needs to stay away from Forks, after what she did to an innocent person in the entire world. She's even driven away her boyfriend, but I think they'll take Gabriella with them to Alaska." Bella said, but she knew that they wouldn't allow her to go with them all. Because of what had happened to them.

"I know, but I saw what Chyna did. She watched as Gabriella was talking to Matthew, but she got jealous and didn't really want to bother with her, but she didn't want to know what she did to hate her, but if Loki comes here he would protect Gabriella from her and I'm not going to help, but in the next few days Gabriella might become pregnant with Loki's child." Jessica said assuring herself before putting the book back on the shelf and walked up to her locker when Jake walked up to her, then he took her up to the hill.

"Jake, why did you bring me up to the hill? This is where Bella and Edward usually talk." Jessica said and Jake kissed her on the lips. She didn't realise that he loved for who she is to him.

"So, I could kiss you and Gabriella has gone to Asgard with Odin and she won't be returning back, even the others have gone with her, but they told Matthew should stay here and go to school, but he's not allowed to talk to Chyna. I've even heard that she's left Forks for a week, but she will return very soon after what she had done to Gabriella." Jake told her, taking her hand in his as they walked down the hallway to the class and they walked into the class together.

* * *

Mean while in Asgard with Odin and his sons talking about Gabriella joining them, even Loki knew what to do. He was going to help Gabriella and get to know her a bit better, even to take care of her, but Carlisle will be watching her.

"Thor, Gabriella needs help getting back to her normal self again, but Loki will be helping her out into his quarters." Odin said and watched Loki showing Gabriella around the building, then he took her back to her guest room. Carlisle went back down to earth with his three sons. Thor went to get her some food and put it on her bed, so she could eat.

"My family said that they didn't want to starve you and they said they watched you with Loki as well, but I must admit what happened on earth at the school you were at?" He admitted and said to her. She set on the bed and Thor set next to her.

"Chyna and Jess were bullying me. Me and Jack were in the library reading book, whilst studying them. Jess came in and punched me, then I was rushed into the hospital. Zuko was at my bedside when I was out cold, but then I was awake and breathing through a tube to keep me alive, but my heart was playing up. The doctors came rushing into me room and god spoke upon them telling them I was in a deep sleep, but it couldn't end my life." Gabriella said as she let a tear form down her face.

"Was Chyna lurking about, Gabriella?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, she was and she got her best friend into trouble, but I could blame the both of them, but they are not like Loki. He's seems nice like the others." Gabriella said explaining her friends to him and he smiled, then he walked of to find his father.

"Hey, Gabby. Odin told we might need to clear your memories of the school you went to in Albuquerque and in Forks." Her mother said and Gabriella realised that it was her mother. She ran to huge her mother and Loki walked into her room. He waited for her mum to go back home to Forks. Gabriella's mother had another child to take care of.

"Thor told me what you said about me and I think you seem nice as well." Loki said wrapping his arms around her and she fell fast asleep in his arms, but he stayed with her, even through-out all that has happened to her. He gently laid her down and pulled the blanket over her.

"Thor, we have to protect this girl. Because Gabriella has been hurt and you've even told me that she was rushed to the hospital, but I promise to protect her from the losers, but you can trust me. I would never turn my back on her, if she needed, but I already starting to fall for her. I'm the only one who knows this, but I can't hide it from her. Because she would want to know." Loki said to him and they knew that Odin might have to change her life, but she won't remember Troy or anybody else, but her mother was even turned as well.

"We have to change her human life form, but she'll only remember her mum and us as well, but not her friends down on earth." Thor said and his brother watched as Odin clears Gabriella's memory. Loki stayed by her side, then he picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid next to her.

"Gabriella's asleep, but she'll wake up tomorrow and Carlisle said I needed to protect her." Loki told him as he looked at Gabriella who was wide awake. He walked in and sat with her.

"Hey, are you alright? You look pale." Loki asked her with a worried face. She sat up to look at him and begun to talk.

"I don't know, Loki." Gabriella cried, but Loki pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"I know and I'm going to stay in this room with you, but you don't look well. Wait, hold on, your going to be sick for a while. I need to get Thor to help look after you, Gabriella." Loki said as he kissed her on the lips and then he went to see Frigga.


End file.
